Taken
by Roselie Parry
Summary: Kidnapped from his apartment, Reids held hostage by a stranger who seems to know him alittle too well & seems to want nothing but Reid himself. Meanwhile Morgan & the others struggle to find & save Reid while working on another deadly case. Abuse/RAPE
1. Taken

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own Reid, or Morgan... Or Hotch...or anyone from Criminal Minds *grumbles*... BUT as the author of this story, i CAN make them act how I like...for now anyways... Please read and review! PS: This is NOT a Reid/Morgan... sorry to dissapoint anyone, maybe some fluff later...if your good :)**

Dr. Spencer Reid lay in bed, well more like sat in bed, covers tucked securly around him and a book resting on his lap. It was only the second day of his two week vacation Hotch was forcing him to take and he was already getting bored, having read all his new books already and he was re-reading his favourites.

He considered calling his co-workers Derek Morgan or Penelope Garcia, but it was late, and he had already called them both at least five times and they'd probably just hang up on him or tell him to enjoy his vacation and stop worrying about things.

A sudden knock on the door made him jump, knocking his glasses down his nose.

Reid looked at the digital alarm clock on his nightstand which read 1:17am, then over to his bedroom door which was half open and showing his darkened apartment.

'_Who's knocking on my door at one in the morning?' _wondered Reid as he closed his book and kicked off the covers before getting up and shuffling out of his room just as the visitor knocked again.

"Just a second," called Reid as he pushed his glasses back up his nose and flicked on a light to see where he was going.

He pulled open the door and blinked at the stranger standing in the hall, "uh hi, can I help you?" Reid kept his voice somewhat quiet but polite, trying not to let his annoyance show.

The man in the hall was tall, well built wearing a leather jacket and ball cap, Reid couldn't be certain of his age but if he had to guess he'd say mid-thirties.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you, but my car got towed and I don't have my phone on me, could I borrow yours to call for a cab?" he spoke with a slight accent that the young detective couldn't quite determine and his smile a shy and slightly nervous.

"It's um...It's fine, I wasn't even sleeping," Reid replied as he stood aside and motioned for the man to come in. Closing the door behind him he walked over to where the phone sat on the charger on the small coffee table in the middle of his living room.

The man laughed slightly as Reid handed him the phone, "seriously? It's like, one in the morning, I thought everyone would be sleeping."

Reid shrugged, "just not tired I guess," he turned and started fixing the books on the end table by the couch when he heard it. The sound of a bullet clicking into place.

Reid froze, panic quickly stabbing through him as he slowly raised his hands to show he was surrendering, his eyes darting around trying to remember where he kept the emergency gun Hotch insisted he have in his apartment, "t-take whatever you want." he stammered.

He could hear the smile in the strangers voice, "_anything_ I want?"

Reid wet his lips feeling suddenly exposed even though he was wearing an oversized t-shirt and sweat pants. He nodded quickly.

The man laughed, "you're gonna _really_ wish you didn't say that... _Spencer_."

Reid's eyes widened at the use of his first name and he quickly lunged for the opposite end table where he kept the small revolver, his bare feet digging into the couch cushions in an effort to get there faster.

There was the sound of quick footsteps then a rough hand fisted painfully into his hair and his head was yanked back, the muzzle of a gun pressed to the underside of his jaw.

Reid lay sprawled on his stomach on the couch, one arm extended towards the nightstand, gasping as splinters of pain went through his skull from the mans grip on his shaggy hair.

"Scream and I pull the trigger." the man warned seeming amused as he pulled the younger man off the couch by his hair and onto the floor, Reid's back against his legs.

Reid squirmed and clutched at the strangers wrist trying to make him let go, but when he felt the gun get pressed harder against his neck he stopped and took a shaky breath, his mind racing, '_This can't be happening..'_

"Don't forget, you said I could take _whatever I_ want Spencer," his tone was mocking and made Reid's skin crawl, "and what i _want, _Spencer..." he crouched carefully, moving the gun so it was pressed to Reid's temple hard enough to bruise, Reid's head pulled back against his shoulder so the young doctor could see him out of the corner of his eye.

His voice dropped to a raspy whisper, "Is _you." _

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Hopefully my next chapters will be longer, but personally i think this is a good start xD The "review" button summons you! Waiting for positive comments...but if you reeeally have negative comments, i suppose it will still be accepted lol. Enjoy! **


	2. Blindfolded

**Chapter 2 **

He didn't remember being knocked out.

He didn't remember being taken from his apartment.

So when Reid woke up in an unfamiliar bed, hands tied above him and a blindfold over his eyes his heart instantly started pounding painfully against his ribs as he started to panic, twisting onto his side as he yanked on the metal cuffs.

Cool, damp air pressed against his bare legs and torso and Reid paused momentarily, _'where are my clothes?' _Reid shifted around to make sure he at least still had his boxers on, letting out a quiet sigh of relief when he felt the fabric shift between his thighs.

Reid forced himself to calm down, now _was not_ the time to be freaking out, now was the time to try and figure out where he was, he closed his eyes behind the blindfold, '_Cool damp air, quiet...I don't need to to be able to see to tell it's dark,' _Reid thought, opening his eyes again, '_I must be in a basement.' _

The sound of a door quietly opening behind him made Reid go limp, he'd just pretend he was still knocked out, that way whoever it was wouldn't bother him... he hoped.

"Oh Spen-ceeeer," the man from the night before, at least Reid _thought _it was the night before, sounded cheerful as his footsteps came down a set of squeaky steps.

Reid resisted the urge not to move away, to try not to panic and to lay as prone and unmoving as possible, even as the other side of the bed sagged when his captor sat down.

"I know you're awake Spencer," his voice sounded somewhat amused, "I have a camera monitoring you." A large warm hand gripped Reid boney hip and squeezed, finger tips digging into the soft skin.

Reid bit his lip in an attempt to hold back a whimper.

"Shhhh..." the man soothed, hand running lightly up Reid's side, tracing his ribs, then back down to his hip, "it's alright, you're safe from those awful people now, Reilly's not gonna let them near you anymore."

'_those awful people? He can't mean the team...' _Reid tensed as his captor, Reilly, moved his hand from Reid's hip to his stomach, fingers tracing old scars, he swallowed before speaking, doing his best to keep his voice steady, "tho...those awful people?"

"Mhmm, those awful agents who kept you away from me..."

Reid did his best to jerk his head away when he felt teeth nip at his ear, his pulse instantly jumping back up from the touch.

He heard Reilly laugh slightly, warm, mint scented breath puffing against the side of Reid's turned away face before he was roughly rolled onto his back and his hips straddled, "now don't be like that Spencer... I really don't wanna get cross with you... but," a callused hand wrapped around the agent's throat and squeezed, not hard enough to completely cut off air, but to make Reid choke, "if you don't behave, I'll have too."

"I'm... sorry..." Reid choked out, hands twisting and yanking on the restraints that bound them to the bed above him in a failed attempt to get to the hand that gripped his throat. When the grip didn't loosen Reid began to panic, it was starting to become harder for him to breathe, and despite his best attempts he felt tears soak into the blindfold, and the first thought that popped into his head was '_i don't wanna die...'_

Suddenly the man let go, leaving Reid gasping and coughing as much needed oxygen filled his lungs.

"I'm sorry Spencer..." Reilly sounded genuinely, hands gently brushing over Reid's face before pushing his hair back, "don't cry..."

"Please..." Reid paused as he broke into another coughing fit, "just let me go... you'll get whatever you want... just let me go."

There was a moment of silence, then the weight on him shifted, sliding further down his legs, Reilly's hands running down his chest, stopping to toy with each nipple until the younger man squirmed and whined in protest, then down his stomach, fingers digging in just hard enough to scratch before stopping at the waistband of his boxers, fingertips dipping underneath the elastic waistband.

"I told you," Reilly kept his voice hushed, almost gentle, even as he started to slowly, almost tormentingly, tug his prisoners boxers down his skinny legs, leaning over to plant light kisses to Reid's stomach and the soft juts that showed Reid's hipbones, then to the gunshot scar above his left knee, slowly trailing up to the inside of a pale thigh, "I only want _you_ Spencer... and I _always _get what I want. No ones taking you away from me ever, but if screaming makes you feel better, go ahead... you'll just have to pay for it later."

He tried not to listen to what Reilly, if that even _was _his real name, said. Tried to block out what was being done to him.

And Reid tried to hold it back, but he couldn't, it hurt so bad, not just physically, but mentally as well... but it was too much.

Reid screamed.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Okay, so you should know not ever chapter will be as long or as short as the other...and some might not be as good/ well written, i honestly write better when its nighttime and I'm alone. I also have other stories I write and my friends get after me to update SOOOO, I'll most likely add one more chapter to this one, work on another story (for example my Vampire Diaries or Lost ones), then come back... Sorry to keep anyone in suspense! XoXo, your truly, author Roselie Parry. PEACE OUT DAWGS!**


	3. Phone Call

Chapter 3

"Has anyone seen Reid?"

Jason Gideon walked into the bullpen and looked around at the rest of the BAU team that had all paused in their work to look at him.

"Reid's on vacation," stated Morgan, looking away from his computer screen to the older detective who stood with his hands on his hips scowling slightly at them.

"I just tried to call him, it went straight to voice mail, that's not like him," Gideon replied walking over and leaning on Prentiss' desk, arms folded across his chest, "when was the last time anyone here called him or got a call from him?"

"I haven't spoken to him since he left for vacation, he said he'd call me sometime, and he hasn't so far," Emily Prentiss leaned back in her chair and looked at the man leaning on her desk, "but it's a two week vacation Gideon, I'm sure the kid's fine, probably just wrapped up in some computer game or text book."

"He knows to answer the phone, in case of emergency."

Gideon looked around at everyone who all sat quietly staring at him, Morgan and JJ each starting to look a little worried.

The sound of a cellphone going off broke the silence and made both JJ and Prentiss jump and turn towards Morgan who was struggling to get his ringing phone out of his jean pocket.

Morgan glanced at the called ID, after finally managing to get the still ringing device out of his pocket, before looking around at the team. "It's Reid," he flipped the phone open and held it to his ear, glancing around at the people watching him as he spoke, "hey pretty boy, how's the vacation goin'?"

Gideon was the first to notice the change in the younger mans expression and he silently stood up straight, JJ and Prentiss slowly picking up on the unease that was quickly spreading as Morgan remained quiet, listening to whoever was on the other end, his expression quickly going from confusion, to fear, then anger.

"Morgan... hand me the phone," Gideon walked over and held his hand out, fingers moving in a "give me" motion, when Morgan made no move to hand it over, Gideon tried again, "_Derek_, give me. The phone."

When Morgan _still _didn't respond Gideon yanked the phone right out of his hand making the dark skinned detective jump and look at him.

Gideon held the phone to his ear, the sound of mans heavy breathing and muffled faint whimpers and cries of pain that so obviously belonged to Reid assaulting his ear.

"Who is this?" he kept his voice firm and calm as he spoke.

Almost instantly Reid's whimpers were silenced and a laugh that made the profilers skin crawl sounded from the other end of the phone, "you and your horrible team are never going to hurt _my _Spencer again..." the man sounded almost overly confident, his breathing slightly heavy, "he's safe now...with me."

"If Spencer's safe, why are you hurting him?" asked Gideon, quickly holding a silencing finger to his lip when JJ opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm _not_ hurting him! I'm giving him what he wants...what he _needs" _

Able to tell the man was getting angry, Gideon changed his tone, "alright...no need to get angry..." he looked at Morgan who was fidgeting in his chair and watching him intently, whole body tensing at the word 'hurting him'. "Could you put Spencer on the phone? I'd like to talk to him if that's alright."

The man sniffed slightly before answering, "that's up to him," there was the unmistakable sound of a hand covering the mouth piece, a muted, one sided, conversation, then the sound of the hand being removed from the mouth piece.

"H-hello?"

Reid's voice shook slightly, and he sucked in a breath as if to steady it, to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Spencer, it's Jason" Gideon had to raise a finger to his mouth again, this time silencing Morgan from speaking, "where are you? Are you hurt?"

"Um... I... I don't know, and not, really, not overly," the fear in the young genius' voice was obvious.

"Just hang in there Reid, be strong... We'll find you." Gideon promised, giving the others who sat watching him a nod to spring into action, Prentiss leaping from her chair and vanishing out of the bullpen to speak with Garcia in the computer room.

"Hurry...Please" the two words were whispered, followed by the sound of a palm hitting flesh and a yelp of pain.

Then to Gideons dismay, the line went dead.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Sorry it took so long for the update, summer drama and all, been goin' through some stuff and couldn't get in my writing groove. Kinda short chapter, mainly because i don't think I'm very good at being Gideon and the others D: hopefully the next chapter will be quicker to write and be longer then the others.**

**For a heads up, I'm not very good at writing like, um, hmmm, how to say it, "graphic" sexual scenes, but i promise I'll try! If you guys want me too lol**

Reviews are much loved :3 


	4. Bath Time

Chapter 4

**This chapter contains sexual content that may not be suitable for all readers. Reader discretion is advised :P**

**-**

Reid lay bent somewhat awkwardly on the cot, shackled leg out stretched as far as it could go so he could half sit up, leaning against the rusting metal headboard. Reilly didn't keep him blindfolded anymore though it didn't matter because he kept his eyes shut most of the time anyway.

He spent most of his time alone, except for when Reilly came down to give him food twice a day...or when Reilly felt like being in a _social _mood.

He couldn't remember the last time he saw sunlight, or another human being. He didn't even know how long he'd been locked up in the dark depressing basement. Hell, he couldn't even remember what comforting warmth felt like, Reid learned what could have been days or possibly weeks ago to try not to run away and what would happen if he did.

Pain. A lot of pain.

So he gave up on trying to get away, but that didn't mean he stopped from trying to keep Reilly away from him, and thanks to his efforts the young agent spent most of his time alone.

And the more time Reid spent alone, the more time he had to think about how foolish he'd been to open the door, there must have been working payphones on the street, '_I can't believe I let him in...'_

Reid heard the all too familiar sound of the basement door opening followed by a set of boot clad feet descending the squeaky steps as Reilly started whistling to himself, his song of choice the day being 'Hush Little Baby.'

The whistling stopped as Reilly stopped at the foot of the cot, and even though Reid wasn't looking at him he knew exactly where he was.

A moment passed before he felt his shackled ankle get grabbed, Reid's instinct to get away kicking in as he lashed out, managing to hit his captors hand and make it smash into the hard metal of the foot board. A string of curses followed before Reilly stormed around to the top of the bed, roughly grabbing Reid's twisting hands, applying pressure to his pinky finger until...

_Crack._

Reid let out a scream of pain as his finger broke, Reilly's hand quickly whipping across his face in a hard, backhanded slap that effectively cut off the young doctor's scream.

"Now you know. Not to do that again." Reilly roughly grabbed Reid's chin making the younger, smaller man look at him. After a moment Reid's chin was released and Reilly walked back to the foot of the bed and pulled out a key from his jean pocket, silently unlocking the shackle before moving back up to the head of the bed and unlocking the cuffs.

Reid pulled his knee's towards his chest, trying to help cover naked body up as the handcuffs were gingerly removed from his cut and bruised wrists. His hands dropping limply in front of him, the ache in his shoulders already starting to worsen from the new position.

"Think you've been down here for long enough... I think you deserve a bath and some sunlight, don't you Spencer?"

Reilly snaked one arm around Reid's back, and the other behind his knee's before he hoisted the younger man up off the cot and into the air.

Reid squirmed weakly, his right pinky finger throbbing with pain as he tried to get away from Reilly, "put me down."

"Now Spencer..." Reilly started has he started climbing the stairs to the half open door, " have you seen yourself lately? You're filthy, all covered in dirt, and blood and well..._other_ things" Reilly laughed slightly and smiled.

The agent stopped struggling, swallowing back the bile that had risen in his throat at the mention of '_other things.'_

Reid cried out as his hands snapped up to cover his face as they exited the basement, bright, harsh sunlight assaulting his sensitive eyes. Wishing at the moment he was still blindfolded so that his eyes, which were still accustomed to the darkness would be less bothered by the sudden change of light.

"Probably should have drawn the curtains over huh buddy?" Reilly sounded apologetic as Reid felt himself be carried up another flight of stairs, the bottoms of his feet grazing light along the top of the banister.

Reid said nothing, just kept his eyes closed and his hands pressed over them to help block out the light.

Suddenly Reilly turned and stopped. Reid felt himself being set down gently on a matted floor, his bare back leaning against cool plaster, his captor's arms vanishing as the sound of blinds being closed reached the young mans ears.

Reid moved around slowly until he more more less sitting on on his less bruised hip to keep the pressure off his extremely bruised backside.

"You can open your eyes now Spencer, it's darker in here."

He felt gentle, warm hands on his face, thumbs running along his cheek bones, "open your eyes Spencer."

Slowly, reluctantly, he opened his eyes, blinking in the dim light coming in from the hall.

Reid blinked again, the bathroom he now sat in was fairly large with a corner spa tub and a separate shower stall, double sinks and numerous fluffy towels, the walls looked freshly painted in sandstone brown and were decorated with paintings and wall hangings, most which held candles. '_not what I expected a psycho's bathroom to look like.' _

He sat there, not daring to test his legs to see if he had the strength to stand, let alone run. Besides, Reilly would catch him before he moved two feet.

Reid turned his head towards his captor who at the moment was busy at the moment, filling the tub with steaming water and bubble bath which Reid could smell from his sitting position across the room.

Minutes of silence ticked by, only broken when Reid whined when he had to change how he was sitting when his hip or ass started to hurt from sitting on the hard tile floor.

Finally Reilly moved back over and Reid found himself picked back up bridal style and carried over to the tub which he was slowly lowered into. He tried to climb over Reilly's shoulder when his skin first hit the bubble covered water, the heat causing his sensitive, bruised body pain and making him whimper.

Reilly laughed slightly as he finally got the agent into the sudsy water, smiling at the way Reid clutched to his shirt as he tried to pull himself out of the hot water.

"The water's not _that_ hot Spencer, just hot enough to get you _clean_..." Reilly soothed as he brushed the younger mans bangs back out of his face, "you'll get used to it."

Reid sat in the tub, keeping his mouth shut tightly and his tired muscles tensed as Reilly went and got a wash cloth, body wash and shampoo. In no time at all Reid's hair had been successfully washed using overly scented shampoo and clung in a wet mat to his head giving him a drowned, kicked puppy look, and Reilly was busying himself with washing the dried grit and blood off Reid's back, chest, stomach and arms.

When Reilly's hands vanished under the bubbles and grabbed onto Reid's leg he bit his lip, closing his eyes as the wash cloth was dragged higher up his scratched and bruised thigh.

He gasped and grabbed the other mans arm in an attempt to pull it away when he felt Reilly's fingers skim up the inside of his thigh and wrap around him, his other hand now scrubbing the cloth along his other leg.

Reid tensed when Reilly's hand moved, keeping the strokes almost feather light and tormentingly slow making the smaller man squirm and gasp at the sensation it sent through his body.

"P-please...s-s-stop," Reid gasped, biting his lip to hold back the groan that rose in his throat, his grip on Reilly's arm loosening as his hips started to thrust slightly into the circle of the other mans fingers against his will.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

The question made Reid look at him, opening and closing his mouth a few times before he closed it in an attempt to hold back the moan that wanted to escape.

"Do you know how _pretty _you look right now Spencer?" Reilly asked quietly, fingers tightening around the younger mans length as he quickened the pace of his strokes. "Face all flushed a nice dark pink, pupils blown wide...trying to hold back those cute little moans by biting your lip..." he leaned forward and nipped lightly at Reid's shoulder, then his ear lobe.

The agent cried out as his orgasm zinged through him, releasing into the water and Reilly's fist as kisses continued to pepper his neck, jaw and shoulder along with soft, soothing words of "that's it Spencer...just let go...it's alright, I wanna make you feel _good._"

Reid sunk into the water as he came down from the last waves of his orgasm, his mind feeling momentarily fuzzy as he felt undoubtedly dirty water lap at his chin, his breath coming out in sharp pants.

Reilly's hand released him after a long moment, and then Reid found himself hauled out of the warm tub and onto the cool bathmat where he lay unmoving, at the current moment feeling utterly boneless and tired even as the chill of the air started to make him shiver.

Warm fluffy towels started to pat him down, drying off the bath water, and once again Reid found himself lifted into the air and being carried.

At first he was confused as he was deposited on a warm, overly soft (or maybe that was just because he was used to the thin cot mattress) bed and had covers pulled up over him.

A long, drawn out kiss to his forehead was the last thing Reid felt before he was pulled into an exhausted and dreamless sleep.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Okay, so this is possibly the longest story chapter I've ever written :D and I'm proud of that!**

**I did my best to write a *clears throat* "Grapic" scene... lol, my first attempt ever!**

Hope I did okay :) let me know what y'all think about it

**As Always! Reviews are much loved :3**

~ Roselie Parry


	5. 3AM

Chapter 5

Aaron Hotchner sat in his office, his tie unusually loose and his right hand tapping a capped pen against the multiple case papers that were spread out on his usually neat desk.

It had been almost a month since his youngest agent had been taken and there were still no leads to his whereabouts. But there was however, other cases that needed solving and Hotch knew that he still had a job to do.

But it was difficult, every time he'd walk into the conference room there was the empty chair between Morgan and JJ that Reid always filled. The silent moments when they talked over a case in which Reid usually starting off in a rant using words most of them didn't understand and Morgan would comment on saying that he thought the youngest member of the BAU was possibly part alien.

Hotch smiled slightly at the thought, eyes travelling to the framed photo of his team that Elle had taken on Reid's 24th birthday that sat next to the photo of Haley and their son Jack.

A quick glance to the clock on the wall informed him that it was almost three in the morning and Hotch ran a hand down his face before he stood, stacking the papers in a neat file and pushing in his chair.

Making sure his office door was closed behind him, Hotch turned and headed towards the main doors when a voice called him back.

"Hey Hotch. What're you still doing here?"

Hotch stopped and turned to look at where both Garcia and Morgan were seated at Morgan's desk, Garcia's laptop opened on the desktop.

"I could ask you two the same thing," replied Hotch, turning and walking down into the bullpen and over to where his two agents sat, "it's almost three AM."

"Yea well, it's never too late when it's Reid's case," stated Morgan bluntly, eyes going back to watching Garcia type away on the keyboard.

"Have you two found any leads?" Hotch askedas he walked around to stand behind Garcia so he could see the screen.

Garcia tilted her head up to look at him, "well, I isolated the background noises from the three times Reilly called. The first call there was nothing distinguishable, just dripping water and creaking wood, so my guess is he was in a basement. The second time there was a TV on and a radio which was closer, and Reid, but we couldn't make out what he was saying."

Hotch crossed his arms over his chest and glanced down at Garcia before he looked back to the screen, "which means Reilly moved Reid out of the basement and into another room. What about the third call?"

"The third call...There was..." Garcia looked back to the computer screen and opened a file, "a door, probably Reilly's, opening, a distant car alarm, a dog barking, kids laughing and... Reid, talking in the background."

"Could you make out what he was saying?" Hotch questioned, pulling a chair over and sitting down on Garcia's other side.

"Yea," Morgan leaned back in his chair and picked up a piece of paper off the desk, and cleared his throat slightly, " 'Can I talk to him? Just for a few minutes...please?" Morgan took a breath, glancing at them, then continued, " 'alright, I'm sorry, I'll just go back and watch TV then.'"

"So Reilly's allowing Reid some freedom, by the sound of it he's in Reilly's house, and that house is in a family friendly neighbourhood." Hotch turned to look at them.

Garcia looked at him, eyes narrowed slightly, "I wouldn't call not being able to talk to your friends or leaving a house _freedom_."

"Easy baby-girl, don't get yourself worked up," Morgan put his hand on Garcia's shoulder in a comforting way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset," apologized Hotch, his expression softening ever so slightly.

"It's not you boss, it's just... When I think about what that bastards probably been doing to Reid, and Reid, he's just so...so... _innocent_." Garcia paused when her lower lip started to quiver, "And knowing that we can't do _anything_ to stop him, and bring Reid home." She turned to Morgan who sat leaning over, elbows on his knee's, "I just want our boy back."

Morgan leaned over and pulled her into a hug, "and we're gonna get our boy back, no matter what," he rubbed Garcia's back soothingly, "I promise you sweetheart, we're gonna bring Reid home."

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Okay, so I wrote this just to update for you guys lol, sorry it took so long and that it's a tad on the short side! I've been busy and I'm home for the first time since Monday ****sooo... yeah.**

**As always, Reviews are much much loved peeps :3**

**Next chapter may contain slash, I have yet too decided.**

**(Hope I wasn't **_**too **_**horriable at being Hotch, I mean, he's always so serious and un-smiley and I'm not XD)**


	6. Fruit Loops & Butterflies

Chapter 6

Reid sat quietly on the queen sized bed in his room, hands folded neatly yet somewhat awkwardly in his lap, head down and his eyes half closed. His room looked almost identical to the one in his apartment, and Reilly had even provided him with new clothes that were similar to his old ones, and he now was dressed in suit pants and a button up shirt. A brand new silver watch was on his wrist over his left sleeve. He'd been bought it yesterday as an apology present from Reilly for the most recent time that Reilly had gotten angry at him.

Reid swallowed painfully before he lifted his head to stare at his reflection in the mirror on the dresser.

A pale, bruised face stared back at him through dull, pained eyes and somewhat greasy hair hung framing a boney face.

Reid took a steadying breath before he called out, "Reilly, I'm ready to go downstairs now."

There was a brief pause then the sound of the bedroom door being unlocked and Reilly walked in and over to the bed, "I see you managed to get yourself dressed this morning, tired of staying in your PJ's all day huh?"

Reid said nothing but watched as Reilly crouched down to unlock the shackle that kept Reid from leaving the room.

As if the coded front door lock _and_ the modified shock collar weren't enough. The shock collar only used as a back up if Reid actually managed to get outside, and if he made it _that_ far and tried to leave the yard, he'd be stunned by the collar.

Which was why he was currently shackled in his room.

Reilly had gone out for take-out food two nights ago and had accidentally forgotten to activate the door lock. Reid had been so nervous about being caught he'd forgotten about the shock collar and the moment he'd stepped onto the sidewalk...

He didn't like to think about it (not that he remembered it very well), especially when Reilly had found him in a half conscience, twitching heap on the lawn 20 minutes later gasping for breath.

And now Reid ached and hurt, he had fresh bruises and cuts all over his body and Reilly had broken, and in the case of his pinky re-broken, two of his fingers which were now set and splinted so they mended straight.

"Up." Reilly ordered, he still wasn't back to being in a 'good mood', but shockingly it wasn't because Reid had almost escaped, it was because he still claimed to not liking getting cross with his '_precious little Spencer_'.

Reid stood slowly and carefully, injured hand cradled to his chest. He followed his captor out of the bedroom in silence and the two made their way downstairs slowly due to Reid's sprained ankle, and into the kitchen where Reilly pulled out a chair at the dining table for Reid to sit in.

He sat down and lifted his feet slightly as Reilly roughly pushed the chair in, making his prisoners already sore chest hit the table edge making him hold back a help, and allowing the younger man to rest his hands and arms on the polished table top.

"What would you like for breakfast Spencer?" Reilly leaned towards him, hands on the table, blue eyes staring at him intently with an almost warm look in them.

"It um... It doesn't really matter," replied Reid quietly, eyes flickering from Reilly to the table then back again.

"Sure it does," Reilly reached over and ran his fingers in a loving way through the agents shaggy hair making him flinch slightly, "I wanna make sure I make something you like, so pick whatever you want" and after a pause in which Reid found himself shrinking back from Reilly's studying gaze, he added, "and I think you should have a bath later."

'_I want to go home,' _thought Reid biting his lower lip to hold back a whimper, but when Reilly seemed to start getting annoyed with him and his hands started clenching on the table, out loud he quickly and quietly stammered, "I'll j-just have some cereal."

"You're sure? I could make you some bacon and eggs, or french toast... Anything." Reilly smiled slightly, obviously trying to make up for Reid's most recent beating.

"Cereals fine," Reid repeated daring to nod slightly, moving his hands from the table to his lap. He honestly just wanted to go lay on the couch, watch TV and try his best to shut the world out like he did almost everyday.

Reid jumped slightly when Reilly set the bowl of Fruit Loops in front of him, wincing when his bandaged hand hit the underside of the table.

"Eat up, I'll go turn on the TV so you have something to watch while you wait for your bath."

Reid watched in silence as Reilly walked into the living room and flicked on the TV to childrens cartoons (Spongebob Squarepants today), before he vanished up the stairs.

Ever so slowly and clumsily, he managed to pick up the spoon with his bandaged hand and shovel a spoon full of sugary cereal into his mouth, barely taking time to chew what was in his mouth before he spooned more in.

At that moment he was glad the team couldn't see him, covered in injures and acting like a total pig due to that fact that he hadn't been fed since his latest escape attempt. And to be honest he was starting to think he would _never_ get away, that the team would _never_ find him.

Hell, maybe they had just stopped looking.

Reid had no idea of how long he'd been a prisoner in Reilly's house, probably more then a month, but he couldn't be sure, the days all blurred together now and then there were days when he spent the whole time unconscious or asleep from the previous days '_activities.'_

Finishing his breakfast and leaving his bowl and half drank glass of orange juice on the table, he got up and limped into the living room and over to the couch where he carefully sat down, pulling his feet up and wrapping the blanket that lay over the back around himself, the side of his bruised head leaning against the back of the couch, allowing his eyes to unfocus on the screen.

On the TV, Reid watched as Spongebob blew a life-like Butterfly bubble for Squidward and it fluttered away freely into the sky.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Okay, so I know what episode that's based off of... But I'm not sure if the bubble fluttered away or just landed on Squidward's nose XD.**

**Anyways, that's chapter 6 peeps :) lemme know whatcha think. (Personally I don't think it's the best chapter I ever wrote... But that's just me.)**


	7. Coffee Stains

Chapter 7

Reid lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, hands clasped and resting lightly on his sheet stomach.

His clothes lay scattered on the polished floor right where they'd fallen the night before, when Reilly had walked in and ordered him to strip down and get on the bed.

Reid closed his eyes and took a breath before he slowly sat up. It wasn't like he _liked _what Reilly did to him, but he'd learned that it was gonna happen whether he wanted it or not and if he didn't fight, it didn't hurt.

Much.

Slowly standing Reid shuffled around the room picking up his dirty clothes and chucking them in a pile on the bed. Opening the dresser by the bed he pulled out a clean shirt, boxers and sweat-pants, not feeling in the mood to wear jeans.

Quickly pulling on the boxers, careful to avoid the half healed razor cuts on the inside of his thigh, Reid turned his attention to the mirror.

He looked to thin, to pale. Both fresh and old bruises covering his bare skin and hickeys marking his chest, neck and stomach along with the occasional bite mark. The black shock collar that wrapped around his neck making the skin that surrounded it seem even white. His hair was the only thing that seem unchanged, though it was slightly longer then it was months ago, it was clean, Reilly having made him take a shower the day before.

That helped Reid a lot, being able to take a private shower without Reilly watching him or trying to clean him. In the shower by himself he could think... Or cry... Or sometimes both.

He thought about his friends at the BAU, about Morgan, Garcia, JJ, Hotch, Gideon and Prentiss, wondering if they we're still looking for him, or if they'd given up and just assumed he was dead. After all Reilly hadn't called them in what felt like forever.

'_What am I saying?' _Reid mentally scolded himself as he pulled on sweat pants and his shirt, '_of course they're still looking, they wouldn't just leave me here... They wouldn't just give up on me.'_

He had to stop thinking so negative, the team _would_ find it, it was only a matter of time.

"Spencer! Are you up yet?"

The agent jumped at the sound of Reilly's voice, even though he knew the man was still downstairs.

Reid slowly opened the door and shuffled barefoot down the hall to the stairs, grasping the rail as he went down, trying not sway and put a lot of pressure on his sore ankle.

He paused at the bottom, eyes staring longingly at the front door before glancing in the living room at the TV which was currently showing an old re-run of _The_ _Fairly Oddparents _as he turned and walked into the kitchen.

Reilly was pouring himself a cup of still steaming coffee when Reid stopped by the dinner table, humming a happy wordless tune before he turned and smiled at the younger man.

"Good morning Spencer, how was your night?"

He walked over and hooked an arm around Reid's slender waist and pulled him into a one armed embrace, his other hand still holding his coffee cup.

Then Reilly's lips were against his, the kiss to rough and messy, tongue forcing its way into the younger man's mouth making Reid squirm and try desperately to move away, settling for turning his head away so his captors lips were pressed to his ear.

Reilly laughed slightly, warm breath tickling Reid's ear, "What's wrong Spencer?" Reilly asked, sounding a mix of amused and fake-sad, "I thought you liked my tongue."

Reid felt his ears burn scarlet as he managed to get his hands between them and shove the bastard away from him, hot coffee spilling over Reilly's hand, the table, the floor and Reid's bare arm.

He yelped and instinctively started trying to wipe the hot liquid off his flesh as quick as possible. Reilly cursed, putting the now almost empty cup on the table and wiping his wet hand on his shirt. Reid looked up to find Reilly glaring at him and he swallowed hard, preparing to see a fist coming towards him.

"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident," his voice came out in a rasped whisper as he stepped back trying not to cringe, "I'm sorry."

Reilly took a steadying breath, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides, "are you okay?"

Reid nodded quickly, the skin on his arm feeling hot where the coffee had landed, but he knew it wasn't anything to be concerned about.

"Good, go and watch TV while I clean this mess up."

Reid turned and did as he was told, like a child being scolded by a parent, Settling himself on the couch in the most comfortable position he could manage due to the bruises on his body and glued his eyes to the bright images on the screen and allowing his eyes to unfocus and his mind to tune out.

A knock on the door jerked the agent from his zoned out state half an hour later and he looked over as Reilly was straightening his shirt and preparing to open the door.

"Can I help you?" Reilly's voice was artificially polite as he addressed the visitor on the porch.

"Mr. Peters? I'm agent Aaron Hotchner from the FBI, I'd like to ask you a few questions about a crime that took place around a week ago, I have a witness account saying you were there."

Reid looked over towards the door, heart starting to pound painfully against his ribcage. He couldn't actually _see_ Hotch because the door was there... But all he had to do was get up and walk over... Walk over and it would all be over.

He'd be free.

"Of course," Reilly was replying to Hotch calmly, "lets sit on the porch swing, the house is kinda messy at the moment," he closed the door over slightly, leaning over behind the door to grab a sweater, and looking at Reid who swallowed nervously at the look on the mans face.

"Go to your room. _Now_."

The words were silently and angerly mouthed at him before Reilly went outside, the door closing behind him with a click.

Instead of doing as Reilly ordered, and totally pressing his luck, Reid went to the window, moving the heavy drapes aside to peek out, eyes instantly meeting Hotches serious gaze when he sensed he was being watched.

Reid mouthed the first to words the popped into his head, hoping the older agent would be able to read his lips quickly, before he closed the curtain and went upstairs before Reilly could catch him disobeying an order.

_Help me.  
_

CMCM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**So that's Chapter 7 :D hope ya'll enjoy lol**

**Definitely better then my last chap in my opinion :)**

** Lemme know what you think... Reviews are loved :3 ****  
**


	8. Down The Drain

**Warning! This chapter contains RAPE/SLASH... If it offends you then just skip it, it won't mess up the following chapters. ~ Roselie Parry**

Chapter 8

He was so stupid.

Stupid, stupid, _stupid._

What was he thinking getting Hotches attention like that? It was only going to lead to more trouble, more pain, and possibly getting himself killed along with the rest of the team.

But he had gotten so excited at the sight of his boss, standing right there on the porch, that for the first time in months he'd felt hopeful, hopeful that his months in hell would soon be coming to an end and he could go home, to his _real _home.

Downstairs he heard Reilly telling Hotch kindly to 'have a nice day', then the door closing and re-locking.

Reid swallowed.

There was a moment of silence, as Reilly obviously waited for the FBI agent to drive away. Then the sound of heavy, angry footsteps pounding up the stairs towards him followed briefly by his bedroom door flying open and a pissed off Reilly storming in.

Reid leaped to his feet, heart thudding against his rib cage as he backed up before he darted forwards, managing to duck under his captors arm and almost reach the door before he felt the older mans hand lock onto the back of his shirt.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here!"

His feet flew out under him as Reilly yanked him back, Reid hearing the seams of his shirt snapping from the force. He hit the floor hard, the air rushing out of his lungs in a wheeze before he was roughly hauled to his feet and slammed against the wall, the dry wall cracking behind him.

"Did you honestly not think I'd see you move the curtain and show that _bastard_ you were here? Did you honestly think I'm that _stupid _Spencer?" Reilly's hand closed around his throat to force his face towards him, "look at me when I'm talking to you Spencer, how many times have I told you that?"

Reid slowly lifted his terrified eyes to meet Reilly's blazing ones, "I'm sorry Reilly," was all he could manage.

"You're _sorry?_ That's all I ever fucking hear from you Spencer, sorry this or sorry that. Do you think I _like _hurting you? I don't, but it's the only fucking way to make you listen to me. To get it through that genius brain of yours," he reached up with his free hand and grabbed Reid's hair, shaking the smaller mans head slightly as he spoke, "that I saved you...I _saved _you from the wretched people, and you go right ahead and stab me in the back."

Reid wet his lips, the words _'I'm sorry' _starting to form on his lips but he quickly cut himself off.

"And you never get it Spencer, you never _learn_," Reid found himself pressed against the wall and a thigh being forced between his legs and pressed against his crotch, causing him to suck in a sharp breath, "that I took you away from them so you could get better, so that you could get away from those evil... little..." Reid shut his eyes and bit his lip when Reilly started to move his leg, the slow rub of Reilly's thigh against his crotch making him want to squirm, "mind tricks they've been weaving into your brain ever since you joined them."

The next thing Reid knew he was no longer pinned to the wall, but to his bed, his clothes being tugged quickly from his body. Reilly cursing quietly to himself as rough hands and lips marked every inch of bare skin they exposed.

Finally finding some strength, he lashed out, managing to knee the larger man in the stomach making his breath whoosh out and Reilly fell over onto his side, arms wrapped around his stomach.

Reid ran from the room, tripping over his own feet in his panic to get away and smacking into the wall across from his door, falling flat back on his back as his feet tangled themselves together.

Seconds later he cried out as he was pulled up by a rough hand in his hair and one of his coffee burned arm, his face smashed against the wall as Reilly pinned him there.

Reid stood there, palms pressed to the wall, barely daring to breath as Reilly kicked his legs apart, "please don't..." he hated begging, especially since it _never_ worked.

"It didn't have to be like this... I could've made it as painless as possible, but that little stunt you pulled back in there, _kicking _me. I'm sorry Spencer," Reid squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to stop the tears from spilling as he heard Reilly undoing his belt, "but you have to be punished."

Reid made a noise that started out almost soundless but ended in a sharp, cry of pain as Reilly entered him, only giving the smaller man a brief moment to gather himself before he started to roughly thrust in and out, keeping a forearm pressed against the agents neck and his other hand gripping Reids bony hip to keep him from moving.

Reid did his best to keep quiet, his breath coming in sharp gasps of pain as Reilly's thrusts became harder, his fingers digging into Reid's hip leaving crescent shaped indents in his skin from his nails.

A moment later his head was pulled back, body jerking forwards from Reilly's movements, mouth hanging open as he gasped for breath, unable to stop the thin line of saliva that ran from the corner of his mouth.

Reilly's breath tickled his ear as he laughed before letting out a low moan, "you're always so _perfect_ Spence...So pretty... So _tight..."_ Reid's mind quickly noted that, despite the fact that Reilly had said he didn't like to hurt him, he seemed to be enjoying himself quite a lot.

He stayed silent, well, as silent as he could be in his current situation, allowing Reilly to have at his body, head lolled back against his captors bare shoulder, hands pressed against the wall in front of them.

Reid's back arched slightly and he gasped as he felt Reilly bite down on his shoulder as he came, fully sheathed inside the other mans body, both hands now gripping the agents narrow hips.

Reilly let out a satisfied hum as he loosened his grip on the smaller man and placed light, butterfly kisses to Reid's neck and ear, "perfect as always Spencer."

Reid whimpered, his knees buckling as Reilly slowly pulled himself out with a hiss, falling forwards against the wall in a sad attempt to keep himself standing, not wanting his captor to have the full satisfaction of seeing him fall.

"Go clean up, dinner's in an hour."

He shuffled away on wobbly legs towards the bathroom, keeping his hand pressed to the green painted wall for balance. The feel of his own blood and Reilly's release sticking to the insides of his thighs making the bile rise in his throat as he turned on the bathroom light and closed the door over.

Not all the way though, that was another rule in the house, Reilly had to be able to come into the bathroom whenever he felt Reid had been in it for too long.

Slowly he turned on the shower, carefully stepping over the side of the tub and pulling the tub-stop up, the shower head above him spluttering to life, warm water, which was slowly getting hotter, hitting the top of his head and face.

He hoped the hot water would help stop the shaking of his hands and legs and get rid of the gross, sticky feeling that clung to his sweaty skin.

Unable to stand any longer Reid sat down, more on his side then on his actual ass. He doubted he'd be able to sit on it for the two next weeks. Reilly wasn't usually that rough, but he had gotten mad and he'd lost control of his temper.

'_It's all my fault...How could I have been so _stupid? _I should have just gone to my room, but _no, _I had to get Hotches attention,' _Reid sucked in a shaky breath, and then he did something he hadn't done in two long months, allowing all the pain, all the fear, all the sadness to crash down on him right where he sat.

He finally let himself cry, the hot water still beating down on him taking his tears and blood and swirling them down the drain.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Hope I did okay, that's my first like, slashy slash scene XD**

Lemme know what you think peeps :3 Reviews are loved as always.


	9. Within The Hour

**Authors Note: Sorry it took so long for the update! I had a loooooooooooooooooot of school work to do, lots of projects and stuff, it's not fun.**

**Hope you guys like :) Tell me what you think****.**

Chapter 9

The moment Reilly Peters had closed the door he had turned and hurried back to the large black SUV parked at the curb, trying to keep his expression blank.

Like he hadn't seen the bruised, pale face that had mouthed '_help me',_ from a gap in the curtains before they had been pulled fully closed.

He would've called Peters out right there and then, if it hadn't been for the fact that the man was larger then him and Hotch had stupidly left his main gun in the SUV, his only weapon at the time being the smaller pistol he kept strapped to his ankle, and by the time it would've taken him to get it, the man could have ran in to the house and locked the door.

Opening the driver side door he climbed in but didn't close the door, letting his left foot stick out of the car as he pulled out his cell and called in everybody he could think of. Local police, his team, and the S.W.A.T team.

He wanted them all there _now._

He refused to let Reid spend another day in the house.

Pulling the gun out of the glove box, Hotch got out of the SUV, putting the gun back into the holster on his hip as he stood and closed the SUV door, pausing to straighten his coat.

"Is your name Aaron?"

Hotch turned to look at the voice who had spoken, his gaze going downwards to look at the voices owner. A young boy with curly black hair who couldn't have been any older then ten stood a few feet away looking at him intently, back pack slung over one shoulder.

"Why do you ask?" questioned Hotch, turning to face the kid who was busy trying to keep his back pack from falling off his shoulder.

"Spencer said he has a friend named Aaron, and you look like how he described him." the boy replied, eyeing Hotch up and down almost cautiously.

"You know Spencer?" One of Hotches eyebrows raised slightly as the boy finished talking.

"Yea, he lives with Reilly, at the house you were just at... Reilly told me and Sophie," he paused at the mans questioning look, "my little sister," he clarified, " Reilly told us that Spencer was his cousin... But I don't believe him."

"Why don't you?"

"A lot of reasons, one: I've seen Spencer in the papers and on the news... He's a cop or something. And two: Reilly hurts him...and keeps like, a _major_ eye on him, like when me, Sophie and Spencer are sitting out on the porch, Reilly keeps the window open, and then there's the..."

When the boy paused, clearly unsure if he should continue Hotch finally cut in, "You're right, Spencer is a cop, he works for the FBI. I'm his boss, my name is Aaron Hotchner." The boys eyes widened slightly at the mention of the FBI, Hotch continued, "and then there's what? You never finished your sentence."

The boy glanced around nervously before looking at the agent and whispering, "Can we go to my backyard? I don't wanna say it out here... we could be being watched."

"Lead the way." Hotch made a gesture for the boy to take the lead, following after him as he walked towards the house directly across from Reilly Peters house. He was lead behind the house to a fully renovated backyard, complete with in-ground pool, playground, finished patio and a large yellow painted shed to match the house.

The boy walked over to the shed and went it, making Hotch pause briefly before he followed, quickly realizing that the shed had been made into a child's play house. Books, a TV, video games, bean-bag chairs, a couch, and even curtains on the windows.

"He has a shock collar."

Hotch quickly looked at the ten year old who had just collapsed into one of the bean-bag chairs, "what?"

"Spencer... Reilly has him wearing a shock collar. And believe me, I know a shock collar when I see it, we had a dog who had to wear one 'cause he was hard to train." The boy was now busy digging through his backpack.

Hotch sat on the couch watching him, wetting his lips before asking the question he really wasn't sure he wanted the answer too, "has it ever been used?"

"Once... as far as I know, that's how I know he wears one." The boy pulled out a juice box and ripped the plastic straw off the side, "one night I couldn't sleep right? So I was sitting on the window seat in my room, and my rooms in the front of the house over looking the street. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and Reilly went out somewhere, and then Spencer came out of the house and he looked around a bit, then he made a run for it and then..." The boy stopped, stabbing the straw through the top of the juice box almost too violently.

"Then what?" pressed Hotch, watching the kid intently, leaning forward, elbows on his knees and his fingers laced together.

"He... He screamed and just kinda," the boy mimed being electrocuted and momentarily went limp in the chair before he opened his eyes and looked over at the man on the couch, "and he was just _laying_ there... So I got up and ran out of my room. I bumped into Sophie in the hall and she said she heard screaming, so we ran across the road to where Spencer was laying on the lawn... So I kneeled down next to him and he just kept laying there, I mean, I thought he was _dead,_ and then Sophie started _crying_ and I told her to go home but she wouldn't and then Spencer kinda woke up and told us to both go home before Reilly showed up... He said he didn't want us getting hurt."

Hotch ran a hand down his face. "What's your name?"

"My names Jake." the boy answered, straightening up.

"How old are you Jake?"

"Ten."

"How old is Sophie?"

"She's seven."

"Did you tell your parents about this?" Jake shook his head as Hotch stood, Jake copying after a moment, "are your parents home?"

Jake nodded, "they should be, well, my mom should be, my old man's probably at work."

"Can I talk to your mother?" Hotch opened the shed door and allowed Jake to walk out first before he followed.

"Yeah sure, she's probably doing laundry right now or something," Jake led Hotch up the patio and opened the back door, leaving it open for the agent to follow behind him, "mom? I'm home, where are you?"

"Up stairs sweetheart," called a french accented voice from somewhere above them.

"Can you c'mere a second? There's someone here to talk to you... He's FBI." Jake leaned against the counter, shaking his head to get his curly dark hair out of his eyes.

A moment later a woman hurried in drying her hands on a small towel, she looked to be in his mid thirties, her dirty blond hair in a sloppy bun and her grey eyes cautiously eyeing the man who stood by her back door, "can I help you officer?"

Hotch pulled his badge from his coat to show her, "my name is Aaron Hotchner, I'm with the FBI... Your son Jake was just telling me about Spencer across the street."

The woman put the towel on the counter and held her hand out to shake hands, "I'm Claire ... What did Jake tell you exactly?"

Hotch shook hands, "your son told me that he believes Mr. Peters to be abusing Spencer."

"Jake..." Claire sounded slightly upset, turning to look at the ten year old, "you can't go telling people thing's like that... me and your father have told you many times, there's nothing to be worried about, no ones being abused, I've talked to Reilly and his cousin Spencer many times, there's nothing going on," she turned to look at Hotch, "he has it in his head that there's something going on across the street... torture and all these other things, it's nonsense."

"Mrs. , Spencer _isn't _Reilly's cousin..." when the woman looked confused, Hotch continued, "his name is Spencer Reid, he's an FBI agent... and he works for me."

Claire's hand quickly covered her mouth and she leaned against the island counter in the centre of the kitchen, "you... you're serious?"

Hotch nodded.

"The rest of my team will be here soon, as well as other members of the police force, local police, S.W.A.T... They'll all be here within the hour, so if you could call your friends, tell them to keep their kids inside..." Hotch trailed off.

"Of... Of course," Claire stammered, "make yourself comfortable, I'm going to go..." she made hand gestures obviously meaning phone calls, and after a nod from Hotch she left the room.

After telling Jake he should find something in the house to occupy his time, Hotch went back outside and over to the Chevy still parked at the curb. Getting in and starting the car, he drove the SUV around to the back of the 's house where he quickly parked and got out, heading back into the house.

In less then an hour back-up would arrive.

In less then an hour, they would have Reid, and he would finally be safe.


	10. Teetering On The Edge

Chapter 10

They were ready.

It had taken less time then Hotch had thought for the police forces to show up, his agents instantly running over to join him on the front porch the moment the their SUV was parked.

"We got here as soon as we got your message," Prentiss seemed slightly out of breath as she stopped at the bottom of the steps, "how's Reid?"

"I didn't get a very good look at him, it was only a glimpse. But the boy who lives here and his sister are apparently friends with Reid and from what they've told me it's not good," Hotch replied, running a hand down his face and looking over at the house across the street.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch," Morgan paced the length of front porch, like a tiger in a cage that was too small, "I'm gonna rip out his heart and shove it down his throat so far..."

"Derek, calm down," JJ cut in, walking over to him and grabbing his arm, efficiently stopping his pacing, "the last thing we need is you doing something irresponsible and getting in trouble."

Morgan sat down on one of the brightly painted deck chairs and said nothing.

"Hotch, I'm gonna go in and talk to Mrs. , try to help her better understand the situation," JJ waited for Hotch to nod his approval before she turned and vanished into the house, leaving the other agents standing on the porch.

A few moments later a member of the S.W.A.T team walked over, "We're ready to go in."

"Let's go," though Hotch had given the order Morgan was the first to move, obviously trying to not just run over and kick down the unsubs door.

They moved forward silently, the S.W.A.T team right behind them as they approached the house, Hotch giving the nod to Morgan who didn't hesitate to lift a foot and kick the door in, the door flying back and hitting the wall with a bang.

Morgan lead the teams into the house, keeping his gun eye level and turning in slow sweeps, Hotch, Prentiss and Gideon spreading out behind him, Gideon giving hand signals for the S.W.A.T team to check upstairs.

Entering the kitchen, the FBI agents froze when they found Reilly Peters sitting quietly at his dining table, sipping coffee and reading the news paper.

"Don't move," warned Morgan, "hands where we can seem'em."

Peters turned his head to look at them, smiling slightly, elbows on the table and fingers laced under his chin, "is there something I can help you with officers?" His voice was overly calm.

"Where's Spencer Reid?" demanded Prentiss, gun following the mans movements as he stood and re-laced his fingers behind his head, slowly dropping down onto his knees, Morgan rushing foward to cuff him, shoving him face first into the floor and making sure the cuffs were as tight as he could possibly make them.

"Spencer? He's quite busy at the moment, I'm afraid," he hissed as he was roughly yanked to his feet by the hand cuffs, "you'll have to come back later."

"Tell me where he is or so _help _me God, I will repaint your walls with your brain matter," Morgan threatened, shoving Peters into the nearest wall and pressing the muzzle of his gun into his temple.

Peters just laughed, "all the time you waste threatening me _Derek, _is time you could be spending on trying to save Spencer before he has an..." he paused as if looking for the right word choice, "_accident."_

"What do you mean?" Hotch stepped forward, looking almost as angry as Morgan.

"I wonder, Aaron. Do you know how good Spencer's balance is?" the man continued, seeming to ignore the gun that was being pressed to his temple, "'Cause from what I've seen, it's not very good."

"Someone get him out of here," Gideon sounded overly calm, his expression unreadable as Hotch stepped forward and pulled Peters away from Morgan, actually having to pull Morgan away before he could get Peters out of the kitchen.

"Let's spread out and look for Reid, I'll check the backyard, you two check down here, the S.W.A.T team already has upstairs covered." Gideon ordered, staring mainly at Morgan as if he was expecting the larger agent to protest.

Morgan simply nodded and left the kitchen with Prentiss, checking every room and closet but finding all of them empty except for furniture and a large lazy house cat who lay purring on the back of an old beaten couch.

"Does this place have a basement?" questioned Prentiss staring at the cat absentmindedly before turning to Morgan.

"It has too, the S.W.A.T team would've found him by now if he was upstairs." replied Morgan, heading back down the hall, stopping outside a door the he and Prentiss had yet to check, Morgan reached out and tried the knob, "it's locked."

"Of course it is... kick it in," Prentiss waved her hand and Morgan kicked the door in, a cool draft hitting them as they stared down at a narrow set of rickety looking stairs.

"Reid?" shouted Prentiss, both agents falling silent as they listened, just able to make out shakey breathes and the occasional whimper making their way up the stairs from the darkness of the basement.

"Let's go," Morgan hurried down the stairs, Prentiss hot on his heels. Groping in the dark the dark skinned agent paused at the bottom of the stairs and flicked a grimy feeling light switch, making the naked light bulb that hung from the ceiling flicker to life.

"Oh my god..."

Morgan turned his head to look at where Prentiss was staring and found himself staring at Reid, stripping down to his boxers and hands tied behind his back, balancing precariously on his toes on the back of a chair, a thick rope looped around his neck and tied to the rafters above him. Every time the chair wobbled in the slightest the young man would let out a whimper as he fought to stay balanced, his beaten and bruised body trembling with the effort it was taking him to stay up.

Then right as Morgan stepped forward and opened his mouth to call out, Reid lost his balance and the chair tipped, Reid letting out a loud yelp of alarm as he started to fall back.

Both Morgan and Prentiss lunged forward yelling as the rope around the younger agents neck pulled taut and everything went suddenly silent.

~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~

**Hehe, I'm so evil... I keep leaving you guys at a cliffy :)**

**Sorry it took so long for the update, school and all that jazz... it's not fun... not fun at all :(**

lemme know what you think. REVEIWS ARE MUCH LOVED *hint hint*


	11. Out Of The Shadows, Into The Sun

**Authours****Note: Sorry It took so long to update! My explanations at the bottom! I pray for your forgiveness! **

Chapter 11

Everything was quiet.

The rusted pipes dripped water into the buckets in the corner of the room and the rafters creaked and groaned from the added weight of the body that hung suspended from them. But the body that hung was still breathing... still alive.

"It's okay... I gotcha," Morgan stood as still as possible, arms wrapped tightly around the smaller mans thighs, breath coming in some what panicked gasps against Reids bellybutton as he felt Reid tremble and sway in an effort to stay balanced, a small whimper escaping the battered mans throat, "Prentiss, cut him down."

It seemed to take Prentiss a moment to realize that the younger agent was still breathing and Morgan practically yelling her name before she shook her head and rushed around behind Reid, up righting the chair and climbing up, pulling out the pocket knife from her pocket and cutting the rope. Jumping off the chair, she helped Morgan lower Reid carefully to the ground and quickly loosened the noose, pulling it over the shaking mans head before chucking it away, eyes lingering on the faint scars and bruises that circled Reids neck, bruises that must have been left by the shock collar Hotch had told them about before they had headed over.

"Untie my hands... Please... Just..." Reid trailed off, his voice raspy, shaking and quiet, his face tear streaked as his hands twisted in the ropes in a feeble attempt to free himself. He paused briefly to look at Morgan then Prentiss, his eyes stretched wide, pupils so large in the dim light from the flickering bulb that only a thin line of color was visible, "before he comes back... Please..."

"Easy kid," Morgan spoke quietly, his tone gentle, eyes flickering to Prentiss who was crouched down behind Reid, trying to untie the ropes as quickly as possible without touching the younger mans raw and bruised wrists, "he ain't coming back, he's been arrested...I handcuffed him myself."

Reid swallowed but said nothing, eyes fixed on the ground. He wrapped his arms around his stomach as he shivered from the damp air of the basement. It wasn't until they heard the S.W.A.T team and paramedics approaching upstairs and the sound of Hotch talking to someone on the phone that Reid spoke,"I wanna go home."

"Reid, you need to go to a hospital, you're hurt," replied Prentiss in a serious, but still gentle, tone as the paramedics made their way down the stairs, Prentiss glancing over at the stairs to see the S.W.A.T team and Hotch glancing briefly in before the backed off, making room for when the paramedics brought Reid up.

"I'm fine," repeated Reid, his voice hushed as he moved away from the strangers and closer to Morgan, "I just... I just wanna go back to my apartment and get cleaned up."

"I'm sorry Reid, you can't go home yet, we have to take you to get checked out man," Morgan nodded to the paramedics who were standing there looking slightly uncertain on what they should do, "agent Prentiss and me'll will bring him up." The paramedics looked slightly annoyed but nodded, the taller of the two handing Morgan a heavy wool blanket before they walked back up the stairs, vanishing from sight leaving Morgan to wrap the blanket around the shivering mans shoulder and help Reid get clumsily to his feet.

"You gonna be alright to walk?" Morgan asked, eying Reids bruised and burned feet almost skeptically as if he expected them to catch fire. He kept a careful but supportive arm around the smaller mans shoulders, quickly grabbing onto Reid when his knee's trembled violently and he almost fell, "you want me to carry you?"

Reid shook his head, hair flopping in his face from the quick movement, "I can walk."

Morgan nodded and he allowed the younger agent to clutch his hand and use him as a crutch, Morgans free hand hovering just above Reids back as they made their way slowly over to the stairs.

They stopped there, Reid swallowing as he looked uneasily up the stairs at Hotch who stood looking down at them, concerned written on his tired face. Slowly Hotch made his way down the stairs, offering the shivering man bundled in the blanket his hand, which, after some hesitation, Reid took and allowed Hotch to help him up the stairs, one after another, Morgan and Prentiss following close behind to catch him if he tripped.

The S.W.A.T team was waiting in the hall when they reached the top of the stairs. Prentiss took the lead, going outside ahead of them to make sure that there were no news teams waiting, her voice echoing back inside as she yelled at the cops to get two news crews out of the area.

When Prentiss popped her head back in and told them that the area was clear, the S.W.A.T team waiting with Morgan, Hotch and Reid, formed a protective circle and the group walked outside, quiet whispers and flashing emergency vehicle lights greeting them as they emerged from the house, Reid cringing back from the bright light.

"Spencer!"

The S.W.A.T team parted slightly, allowing Jake and Sophie in, the little girl instantly hugging Reid around the middle. Reid wobbled slightly but then hugged her back the best he could due to the blanket constricting the use of his arms.

"So you're finally going home now huh?" Jake asked, standing a few feet away, shifting from one foot to the other.

"Yeah..." replied Reid, allowing Sophie to pull away and move to stand beside her brother.

Jake quickly rushed forward and gave the bruised man a hug, face half buried in his chest, slightly muffling his words, "you better come back and visit me and Sophie when you're better."

"I'll try my best," Reids voice didn't change it's somewhat dull tone, but he returned the hug and stood there silently as Jake took his sisters hand and led her back to their mother who stood on the front porch.

"Lets get him in the ambulance," ordered Hotch, he and Morgan leading Reid over to where the two paramedics from earlier waited.

It didn't take long for the paramedics, Toby and Oz, to have Reid settled in the back of the ambulance and Oz getting in behind the wheel. "Is anyone riding?" asked Toby, squinting bright blue eyes at them before climbing into the back of the ambulance and sitting next to Reid who lay fidgeting on the gurney.

"I am," stated Morgan, pulling himself up and sitting on Reids other side, clasping his hand as Hotch and another cop closed the back doors and the ambulance pulled back onto the road, sirens blaring. Toby was busying himself with attaching an IV to the inside of Reids arm and that left Morgan to stare at the younger agent who was staring at the ambulance ceiling.

"You know, when we get to the hospital, you're telling me how you ended up struggling for your life on the back of a chair," Morgan stated. It wasn't a request, it was an order.

Reid didn't reply, he didn't even acknowledge that he'd heard the older man except for a slight twitch of his fingers on the hand the Morgan was now grasping with both of his, he just kept staring the silver ceiling as if oblivious to the world around him.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**TADA! **

**Hope you guys didn't think I'd actually ABANDON this story :P it's too well liked by you guys!**

**This is what happened: My computer decided to epically fail and wasn't worth the money it would cost to fix it, so my daddy just bought a new...er, refurnished one. BUT I didn't have what I had of chapter 11 saved on our exterior hard drive so I had to completely re-write it.**

**So here it is! Drum roll please! *makes cheesey drum effects* chapter 11! :)** **Probably gonna be wrapping it up in another 2-3 chapters, don't wanna drag it out toooooo much XD**

**Hope you guys liked it and think it was worth the wait!**

**As always REVIEWS ARE MUUUUUUUCH MUCH MUCH LOVED :D**

**P.S: The paramedics, Toby and Oz, are a reference to a show I love/ used to watch called "The Listener" (staring Craig Olejnik as Toby, a telepathic paramedic who saves lives by ways of his job and by helping a detective using his mind reading abilities! XD)**


	12. Quiet Rooms & Annoying Doctors

Chapter 12

Everyone was waiting quietly outside Reid's room.

The doctors had just finished running a series of x-rays, MRI's and other tests on Reid and they now had a psychologist in, sitting in the chair beside the bed and asking questions, occasionally nodding and writing down notes.

"This is killin' me!" Morgan blurted as he reached the team again as he continued pacing down the hall. "We should be in there with him..."

"We have to wait until they're done doing tests Derek, just be patient." Hotch ran a hand down his face and looked over at the younger agent from the bumpy padded chair he was seated in, "we'll be let in soon."

Morgan didn't reply, but muttered something that sounded something like 'we better', before he finally sat down in a free chair next to JJ and put his head in his hands, JJ reaching over to give his shoulder a squeeze.

The sound of the hospital room door sliding open made everyone look up, watching as the young doctor walked out scratching the back of his head, quietly sliding the door closed behind him. The man paused in the hall, hazel eyes scanning them when he noticed that all six pairs of eyes were fixed on him.

"He's resting now, the events of yesterday and today have tired him out," he spoke with a distinct British accent, holding out his hand to Hotch who had moved forward to stand in front of everyone else, "I'm Dr. Harper, I'm going to be Spencer's doctor for the duration of his time here."

"I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner," replied Hotch shaking his hand, "These are agents Jennifer..."

"Sorry to cut you off mate, but I know who all of you are," Dr. Harper cut in, putting his hands in the pockets on his doctors coat, "the nurses filled me in already."

The team exchanged somewhat nervous glances, not sure how Hotch would take the young mans attitude. When Hotch simply nodded, Morgan stepped forward, "can we go in?"

"Ah... I dunno," Dr. Harper glanced back towards Reids room, "Maybe just one or two of you, don't need the lot of you in there making a bunch of racket. Up to you to pick who gets to go in though."

He waited patiently while the team quietly discussed who would get to go in, the end result being Morgan and Garcia.

"So it's you two then?" Dr. Harper motioned to the two agents who had stepped forward, waiting until Garcia was done nodding before opening the room door quietly, "in you go then, fifteen minutes, trying _not_ to stress him out or I'm throwing you out."

Morgan gave the doctor a challenging look, but Dr. Harper just smiled back cheekily and stood aside to let them pass.

Allowing Garcia to go in first, Morgan followed closely behind her into the dimly lit room, almost too quiet room. On the opposite wall was two windows and a couch, to their right was a tall dresser, a small table with two chairs. Finally, to their left, between two nightstands and hospital machinery, was a bed and in it, looking almost as pale as the sheets apart from dark bruises, was Reid.

Garcia quickly sat the massive gift bag she had brought with her next to the plastic guest chair before she sat down, slowly and somewhat hesitantly he took hold of Reids hand, cradling it in both of hers. Blinking back tears, she took a deep breath and looked at Morgan who stood at the foot of the bed, keeping her voice in a low whisper as she spoke, "how could we let this happen Derek?"

"Hey now baby girl," Morgan whispered, moving around to crouch next to the chair, "don't go beating yourself up over this, it ain't your fault."

"I was supposed to go over there that night Morgan, I could've stopped it from happening!" Garcia's voice was rising slightly as her emotions took over.

"Shhh... keep your voice down or you'll get us kicked out. Besides, you don't have to worry about it anymore, we got him back, he's safe, you're holding his hand right now." Morgan tried his best to lighten the mood by reassuring her.

"Who'z gettin' kicked out?"

Both Garcia and Morgan turned to look at Reid who was slowly half blinking drug hazed eyes, doing his best to groggily turn his head towards them.

"Hey sweetie, how're you feeling?" Garcia's voice dropped to a soothing, motherly tone, hands almost desperately grasping the younger agents hand as if she expected him to vanish.

"Tired," Reid seemed to already be falling back asleep, seeing as it took him forever before he spoke again, "where am I?"

Morgan wet his lips, exchanging a quick glance with Garcia, "you're in the hospital kid."

"Oh..." Reid said nothing further, simply tightening his grip on one of Garcia's hands and staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Spence..." Garcia started, clearly getting upset that Reid was seeming detached and wasn't talking to them like he normally would, "talk to us, please, it's just me and Derek... But if you want someone else I can get them. JJ? Or maybe Gideon?"

"I'm tired," the young agent spoke quietly, slowly relaxing his grip on Garcia's hand and refusing to make eye contact with them, "I think I'm just gonna go back to sleep, if that's okay..."

"That's fine kid, you get some rest, we'll come back later," Morgan put his hand on Garcia's shoulder, stepping back as she stood up with a sniff.

"I got you some get well presents, they're by the bed," Garcia whispered before walking out in front of Morgan, not overly surprised when Reid didn't answer.

Once they were outside the room Garcia walked away quickly down the hall, JJ getting up and going after her leaving the rest of the team to look at Morgan who stared back at them silently.

"Should've told you not to expect anything," Dr. Harper's sharp remark cut through Morgan's thoughts, "the guys been through a major trauma, it's gonna take awhile."

He vanished back into Reid's room scratching the top of his head before Morgan had a chance to lash out, at the moment wanting to punch anything or anyone.

But if anyone was going to get Reid talking, it was definitely going to be him. After all, he'd made the promise to look after the kid, so he owed it to himself and the others to help make Reid better.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest Derek, I'll call you if anything happens," Gideon's hand on his shoulder made him jump slightly and realize just how tired he was, his muscles not wanting to react at all.

Morgan nodded and headed down the hall, he'd come back first thing tomorrow...

And hopefully Dr. Harper wouldn't be around to worsen his mood.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**BAM! Chapter 12 :) hope ya'll enjoy... Afraid the next chapter or so won't be as suspenseful and OMFG! as the others xD kinda winding it down now.**

Ummmmm... I have like, a new obsession with Dr. Owen Harper, played by Burn Gorman from the show Torchwood! :D so he and all his wonderful cocky, smug, sarcasticness have been thrown in as Reid's doctor :)  


**As always REVEIWS ARE MUCH MUUUUUUUUCH LOVED :D**


	13. Nightmares & Tissue Paper

Chapter 13

_The bathroom door flew open, banging against the wall._

_Reid's head jerked up from where it was resting on his arms, hair falling in his face and making it difficult to see. The shower had ran cold about five minutes ago but he honestly didn't think he had the strength to get up. So he just sat there, letting the icy water run down his back and boney legs, shivering from the temperature._

_The shower curtain was yanked back, some of the rings tearing free, and there stood Reilly, looking in an even worse mood then before, one hand fisted in the shower curtain, and the other at his side. "Out Spencer. Now."_

"_What's wrong?" his voice came out in a weak, cracked sounding whisper, but he tried to keep it steady, if let his captor know he'd been crying, it wouldn't help him. He slowly started to get up, Reilly roughly grabbing his arm when he decided his prisoner was going to slow, and pulled him from the tub and onto the cold floor without bothering to turn off the shower. Reid winced when his sore ass connected with marble, but stayed silent has he was hauled to his feet._

"_What's _wrong? _What's _wrong_!_" _Reilly dragged him from the room by his wrist and the young agent stumbled along after him, "you're supposed _friend_, called for back-up... he's trying to take you away from me!"_

_Reid swallowed, trying to think of something to say, "if... if you just let me talk to him..."_

_He regretted the words the moment they left his mouth._

_Reilly slammed him into the wall, hands smacking the wall on either side of his head making him flinch, "let you _talk _to him? He'll just trick you into leaving me Spence! He'll get inside your head and tell you _lies! _It's what they do."_

"_I know, because I know them, remember?" Reid tried for a softer tone, he swallowed, giving Reilly his best puppy-dog look, "but you saved me..."_

_Reilly nodded, "I saved you... because I love you," his hands moved from the wall to cup Reid's head, thumb wiping away a tear the smaller man had failed at stopping, "I love you..."_

"_I know," Reid allowed himself to be pulled into a hug, Reilly's face buried in his shoulder, arms wrapped around him tightly, one warm hand pressed to the small of his back, keeping the smaller man from pulling away._

"_and I'm sorry Spencer... I'm so sorry," Reilly pulled away slightly stepping back, looking on the __verge of tears._

"_Sorry for what?" questioned Reid, swallowing hard, inching ever so slowly away. _

_The next thing he knew, Reilly had pulled a cloth from his pocket, he stared at it looking upset, before turning his eyes to his prisoner. Reid glanced at it, nose picking up the smell of chemicals, and instantly he made a run for it._

_But he was to slow and the older man had him, one arm around his waist holding him as the hand with the cloth covered his mouth, the chemical smell quickly becoming over powering as everything became fuzzy and he struggled to keep his eyes open, his kicking legs slowly stopping as he slumped helplessly against Reilly, unable to support himself._

"_I can't let them have you...I'm sorry." _

Reid jerked awake, his heart pounding in his ears as he quickly tried to grasp his bearings, squirming to get out from under clinging sheets.

A hand suddenly touching his shoulder made him jump and he instinctively cried out as panic took over, '_he's gonna kill me!'_

"Spencer! It's alright, you're safe, it was just a dream."

He slowly stopped struggling and looked around, eyes falling on the brown haired man who was standing beside the bed in the white coat.

Dr. Harper.

"Just a...dream," Reid repeated slowly, trying to get his breathing under control even though he knew it wasn't just a dream, it was his memories... and they wouldn't go away, they wouldn't even fade away the tiniest bit.

It had been a month since Morgan and Prentiss had saved him from being hanged in Reilly Peters basement, and while he didn't have any major physical injuries, he was being kept for the physiological ones.

His mind was pulled back to what was going on when Dr. Harper picked up the chart at the foot of his bed, "when can I go home?"

"When I say you can, and not a single second before," Dr. Harper clicked the pen he was using and put it back in his pocket, hanging the chart back up, "some of your colleagues are here, if you want to see them. It's been nice of them to give you some space, but I think some social interaction would do you good."

Reid shifted nervously, it wasn't like he was afraid of the team, but being around a lot of people made him uncomfortable, to much hugs and pats and unknown thoughts, "alright."

Dr. Harper smiled his usual toothless smile and walked over to the door, sliding it open and vanishing out of it before Morgan, Garcia and, to his dismay, the rest of the team, came shuffling in.

It was the first time they'd all visited him together, Garcia bringing her usual amount of candy and gifts.

"Hey kid," Morgan used the normal soft tone he'd adapted to using over the past month, and Reid wished he'd go back to his old, normal one, he hated being talked to as if he were a child.

Reid said nothing, but allowed himself to be hugged by the girls and Garcia to kiss his forehead and fuss over his hair which was never neat, until she deemed it appropriate looking and smiled slightly at her when she pulled away. As usual, neither Morgan or Hotch moved to make any physical contact, only Gideon walked around to give his hand a squeeze, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"How're you feeling Reid?" Morgan stood at the foot of the bed, arms folded over his chest, giving Reid his usual concerned looking.

"I feel fine, I just want to go home," Reid pushed himself up slightly, smiling slightly at JJ as she quickly moved forward and adjusted the pillows behind his back, "thanks."

"You're welcome," replied JJ, stepping back, "what did Dr. Harper say?"

Reid sighed, his arm tucking around his stomach absently, "what he always says when I ask him when I can go home, '_not until I say you can'. _It's been_ over _a month, I feel fine, the bruising is mostly gone, cuts are healed..."

"He knows that Reid," Hotch stated from where he sat in one of the plastic chairs by the door, leaning over with his elbows on his knees, "and you know that's not why he's keeping you here. You refuse to talk to anyone and until you do, he's not going to let you out of here."

the young agent said nothing, simply swallowing hard and turning his eyes away from everyone and looking at his blanket covered feet, toes curling and uncurling under the blankets. "I'm fine, there's nothing to talk about," Reid finally spoke, his voice hushed.

"I'm sorry Reid, but that's crap and you know it, you need to stop keeping all these things to yourself," Morgan's sudden harsh tone made Reid's head jerk up and the two stared at each other, "we're your friends, you can talk to us."

"I know," Reid quickly broke eye contact with the other man and fidgeted with the sheets, "I'm just... not ready. I don't wanna talk about it Morgan."

Morgan sighed and ran his hand down his face, choosing to stay silent and step back rather then to start an argument, letting his annoyance fade away, remembering how the last one had ended up. Reid curling into a ball and shouting at him to stay away and not to touch him, Morgan being shouted at to '_get the hell out_' by Dr. Harper who had quickly come running and he'd been escorted out by two nurses who told him kindly to '_come back another day'_.

"It's alright sweetie, you take all the time you need," Garcia quickly picked up Reid's hand with both of hers, "we can wait."

Reid smiled slightly, but said nothing, simply giving the worried woman's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh! That reminds me, I brought presents!" Garcia's mood seem to perk up instantly as she jumped up, the sudden movement making Reid flinch back slightly though he quickly recovered, and brought over the multiple bags she'd carried in with her.

"How do you even get all those things back here, Garcia?" asked Hotch, standing up and walking over from where he was sitting so he could get a better view of what the tech support had brought.

"It's not a police station Hotch, they don't have to check everything. Besides," she sat in the chair Gideon had gotten up from, "I just tell the nurses who they're all going to, everyone here likes Reid. I mean, what's not to like?" She flashed the young man in the bed a smile.

Everyone smiled at that, watching as, for the tenth time that month, Reid opened gifts he most likely didn't need or have any use for...

Not that he was complaining as he wadded up a piece of brightly colored tissue paper and chucked it at Morgan, hitting him squarely in the chest.

When the darker skinned agent frowned at him jokingly, giving him a mock look of hurt, Reid actually smiled for the first time in what felt like years, making Morgan think that maybe there was still hope for the kid yet.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**There you go folks :) Chapter 13!**

Didn't actually plan for it to be this long... but well, thing's happen xD With the end of the chap, I could picture Morgan looking all upset about almost getting mad at Reid, so I decided that Reid would throw paper at him to make him smile :P Cuz that's totally what I would do to make my friends smile if they were bein' grouchy :D

**Hope ya'll enjoy, I know it's not as thrilling, but the next chap will have some Reilly questioning and somethings may be revealed! Dun dun duh! **

**REVIEWS ARE MUUUUUUUUUUCH WUVED :D**


	14. Smug Lips & Flying Fists

Chapter 14 

Hotch and Prentiss stood in front of the wooden table centered in the interrogation room.

Seated on the other side of the table, lightly clasped hands cuffed together and then cuffed to the table, dressed in standard prison orange, sat Reilly Peters. Reilly sat there quietly, seeming to study them with a smug expression on his perfectly relaxed face.

"Why did you kidnap Spencer Reid?" Hotch asked the first question, keeping his voice as calm and as even as possible as he sat down in the metal chair on the opposite side of the table, Prentiss stepping forward to stand next to him, arms folded over her chest.

"I didn't _kidnap_ him," the dark haired man straightened up slightly, eyes darkening in what the agents guessed was anger, his knuckles turning white as his clasped hands tightened, "Spencer _belongs_ with me, he _needs_ me."

Prentiss and Hotch exchanged glances, "when and where did you first meet Spencer, Mr. Peters?" Prentiss questioned, staring at Reilly unblinkingly.

"That's none of your business Emily," Reilly stated, "all you need to know is I've known him for a long time, and Spencer loves _me_, and I love _him,_ and I _am _going to get him back."

"Not from where you're going. You'll be lucky if you ever get out of jail at all." Hotch stood up, hands on the table, "if I had it my way, I'd kill you myself."

Reilly just smirked, seeming unphased by the agents threat, "well you already have me cuffed to a table Aaron, go ahead," the man held his free arm out, giving Hotch the ability for a clean shot right to his chest, "let's see how much of a monster _you _can be."

Hotch said nothing, he only straightened up and turned, heading for the door, pausing when Reilly spoke again, his tone taunting.

"Do you know how much _fun _Spencer and I had Aaron? How 'bout you Emily? All those cute little noises he made," Reilly's tone, though skin-crawling, was more of one of someone speaking of a beloved pet then of a person, "so _adorable_... And he was always apologizing, so afraid of making me mad, of doing something wrong, willing to do _anything _to stop me from getting cross with him. It was slightly pathetic in a way. It was the only thing I had to beat out of him," the younger man tilted his head back, a smug expression still plastered on his face, eyes locked on Hotch who stood staring at him a foot from the door, "oh he'd _cry_, but eventually he just came to accept it... Eventually he even started to _like_ it." Hotches hands clenched into fists, but Reilly continued as if he hadn't noticed, "It was the only time, I could really hold him, without him squirming... Well, without him squirming in a 'trying to get away' way. But..."

Reilly grunted and jerked, almost falling off the chair when the agents fist connected his face, Prentiss quickly leaping forward, grabbing onto Hotches arm in order to hold her boss back as he prepared to punch Reilly again.

The con straightened up, laughing slightly as he wiped the blood off his lip, looking at the two agents across the table, "But eventually he got used to the fact that he was finally free, finally _safe_, safe from the bad people who wormed their way into his head and turned him against me."

"and who would that be?" asked Prentiss, sounding slightly out of breath as she pulled Hotch away from the table and pushed him lightly over towards the door before turning back to the man cuffed to the table.

"You. You and all your _filthy, stinking, lying_ people who claim you help people, when in reality you kill more people then you save." Peters hissed, leaning forward, blood from his lip and nose running down one side of his chin.

Prentiss stayed silent, staring at the man who it had taken them months to track, and had caused so many nightmares and sleepless nights, before she turned and walked with Hotch out of the room, Reilly starting to scream curses and threats after them even after the door was shut.

"Take him back to his cell," Prentiss told the guards who were standing outside the interrogation room.

The guards nodded, one glancing quickly at Hotch who stood silently, slightly out of breath and straightening his tie, Reillys blood on his knuckles, before they vanished into the room to escort the psychotic kidnapper back to his temporary holding cell.

The two agents stood off to the side as Reilly was walked past by the police, the man mockingly blowing handless kisses to them and grinning showing blood stained teeth before he and the guards vanished around the corner and out of sight.

"You okay, Hotch?" asked Prentiss, fixing the older agent with a concerned stare.

Hotch nodded, "I'll be fine, I'm sorry for lashing out like that... It's just..."

Prentiss cut him off, "It's fine, you were only doing what I was seconds away from doing myself, only I don't think I could have hit the bastard quite that hard."

The older man smiled slightly, the smile quickly vanishing, "I'm going home to take a shower and get some rest, and I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that fact that I hit him to Jason or Derek."

"Of course not Boss, get some rest. I'm gonna swing by the hospital before I go home, check on Reid and see how he's doing... Hopefully Garcia hasn't smothered him with gifts yet," Prentiss joked, giving her boss a quick smile before heading down the hall, turning the opposite way that the guards had taken Reilly.

Running a hand down his face and letting out a tired sigh, Hotch stood in the hall for a moment longer before he loosened his tie, pulling it off over his head, and followed, walking out of the building and over to where his SUV was parked, quickly starting it and pulling onto the road, heading back to his apartment.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**OMG! Sorry it took so long to update -.- school has me seriously brain drained and now Adam Lambert is singing "if I had You" on the television and I wanna listen to my Adam Lambert CD but it's 1:30 in the morning so it's to late *siiiiiiiiigh* Oh well...**

**Hope ya'll enjoy :) wanted to throw in some protective Hotch since i've always found him as a daddy figure to the team... besides Gideon I mean xD**

***singing horribly* If I had you! That would be the only thing I'd ever need! Yeah if I had you! Then money fame and fortune never could compete! Yeah if I had you! Life would be a party, it'd be ectassssy! Yeah, If I had you, y-y-y-you, y-y-y-you, if I had you! :D**

**Until next time peeps! (pssssssssssst! Don't forget to leave me a comment!)**


	15. Unknown Number

Chapter 15

Reid stared at himself in the mirror.

He'd finally been allowed to go home, but he hadn't felt the way he thought he would when he walked through the door with Morgan almost a week ago.

Physically he was healed, well almost, he still had some cuts that were still losing the final scabs and faded bruises on his stomach and arms. He'd gained almost all of his weight back, and his hair had been cut.

Emotionally however, was a complete different story.

He didn't tell his friends about the bad dreams that left him waking up gasping for air and feeling like there were hands grasping at his body, or the times he'd be sitting by himself or just in silence with the team and suddenly hear Reilly whispering sweet nothings in his ear, his voice still clinging to the edges of Reid's mind, his face appearing behind his eye lids whenever he closed them.

Every time he looked at the couch or stood in the living room, he'd remember the day when Reilly had first shown up, causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand and he'd find himself leaping to his feet and whipping around, heart pounding in his ears as nonexistent hands touched his skin. When someone, usually Morgan, knocked on the door he'd have to take a deep, steadying breath to try and stop his muscles from tensing.

Reid swallowed, finally looking away from the tired face in the mirror and shuffled back into his bedroom, glad for time alone, crawling onto the bed and dragging the blankets over him and curling up under them, laying there in silence, hearing nothing but the ticking of the kitchen clock and the sound of muffled footsteps as a group of people made their way down the hall.

When the phone started ringing in the other room he jumped, slowly uncurling and getting up, walking over to the cordless phone that was still ringing on the small table by the door.

Glancing uncertainly at the 'unknown name' on the caller ID, he answered the phone, "h-hello?" He hated the way his voice shook.

"Hello Spencer, I've missed you,"

Reid looked around wildly, half expecting the kidnapper to magically appear, his heart starting to race as he swallowed, "Rei...Reilly?"

"I've missed you," Reilly repeated, "they allowed me to call someone, _supposedly_ my mother, but she hasn't talked to me in _years_, besides I don't want to talk to her anyways, I just wanted to talk to you, to hear your voice again, I've _missed _you so much Spencer. Have you missed me?"

Reid swallowed again, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly.

"Answer me Spencer."

"Yes, I've... I've missed you," Reid stammered, looking around for his cell phone so he could call for Morgan or anyone for that matter.

'_Just hang up the phone,_' a little voice in his head shouted.

'I_ can't,' _Reid thought, '_he'll get mad at me.'_

_'He's just a voice on the phone, he can't hurt you,' _the little voice argued before falling silent.

"I'm glad that you miss me," Reilly sounded amused, "I'll be coming to see you soon, then we can run away together... Finally be free."

"How did you get my number?" Reid found himself asking, finding himself sinking onto the couch, glancing nervously around the room and finding that his cell phone was on the coffee table right in front of him. Wetting his lips, he reached out and quietly picked it up.

"It doesn't matter does it? Oh and Spencer..." Reilly trailed off.

"Yes?" Reid froze, his breath catching in his throat, thumb hovering over the buttons.

"Be a good boy and put the cell phone down," he could hear the smirk on the psycho's face and he found himself dropping the cell like it electrocuted him, the small device falling with a clatter to the floor.

"I told you not to let them get inside your head Spencer, they're trying to turn you against me, they're _liars_," hissed Reilly, his usual bad temper flaring.

Reid shut his eyes, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too... I didn't."

"It's alright, you're forgiven, just like always," Reilly sighed, staying silent for a long moment before finally speaking, "I want you to come and see me."

"I can't," the agent glanced at the phone that lay abandoned on the floor, the battery a few inches away.

"Yes you can, they can't tell you what to do... They don't control you," Reilly's voice was calm and even, "come and see me, please. Not tomorrow though, but the day after, alright?"

Reid nodded.

"I'm going to assume you just nodded Spencer," the convict laughed slightly, his amusement obvious.

"Yes," Reid answered, swallowing and wetting his lips, really wishing he could just suck it up and hang up the phone.

"How've you been darling? Have you been eating? Keeping clean?" Reilly's voice was gentle as he continued, pausing briefly when a voice spoke in the background, "I only have a few minutes on the phone left..."

"I've... I've been fine, finally out of the hospital," Reid bent over and picked up the cell phone battery off the floor, "I've been eating, took a shower when I got home."

"That's good, I'm glad, how have you been sleeping? I'm still not used to waking up without you there though..." Reilly continued his questioning.

"Okay... I guess, I don't sleep a lot," Reid glanced around the living room, trying to keep Reilly's words from worming their way back into his head.

"I promise to make it all better, when I come and get you, I'll get us a nice hotel room somewhere, with a nice big bed..." his voice was practically a pur before he paused when he heard the agents sharp, unsteady intake of breath, tone changing to amusement, "I'll see you in a few days Spence, don't tell the liars I called alright?" Reilly's tone changed to sounding slightly upset about having to end the phone call, "I love you."

The young agent said nothing, simply staring at the battery in his hand, his panic levels rising as the older mans words rang in his ear.

"Spencer..."

"...I love you too," Reid blurted out quickly, squeezing his eyes shut and biting his lip as the horrible words left his mouth, not really believing that he'd actually said it, '_why am I doing this?'_

It took him a moment to realize that the other phone had been hung up, the dial tone buzzing in his ear before he moved the phone away and hung up, setting it on the coffee table and reaching down to retrieve the other half of his cell phone off the floor.

Reid put the battery back into his phone, staring at it blankly, _'am I seriously gonna go visit him? I can't... but, I have too,' _he slowly moved around until he was laying down, hand covering the cell phone on his chest, '_I should call Morgan, or Hotch...' _he closed his eyes tightly again, '_No, I can't, what'll they say when I tell them? They'll get mad probably.' _

Cursing quietly for thinking so stupidly he got up, tossing the cell phone on the table and headed to the bathroom to take a much needed shower, hoping to get rid of the nasty feeling that clung to his skin, rubbing at the old scars on his arm as he went.

He'd call and let the team know when he was done.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**Wow, really getting up there in the chapters aren't we :D**

**Only a matter of time now before I wrap this lovely little story up!**

**Read and review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease :D Cuz I love comments, I'm only four away from two hundred! Woot!**


	16. The End Is Just The Beginning

Chapter 16

Morgan opened Reids door quietly, slipping inside and allowing Garcia to walk past with the over stuffed picnic basket which she set on the floor by the couch before closing it.

Reid had called twenty minutes ago sounding distressed and panicked and on the verge of a major freak out saying he had to come over right away. So of course the moment the phone had been hung up he had hurried from the bullpen, bumping into the tech support woman along the way, having to wait briefly as Garcia got "_supplies_".

"Reid?"

When he didn't get an answer, he looked at Garcia who stared back worriedly before pushing her glasses back up her nose and vanishing through the young agents half closed bedroom door, Morgan pausing for a moment before following her.

By the time Morgan pushed the door open all the way, Garcia had already laid down on the bed next to the lump under the blankets on the other side, one hand holding Reids and the other brushing the younger mans hair back out of his face, Reid talking too quietly for Morgan to make out what he was saying.

Reid lifted his head and looked over at the darker skinned agent who stood in the doorway, then rested his head back on the pillow as Morgan walked further into the room, "he called... how... how could they let him call?"

"I don't know sweetie," Garcia replied, her tone soothing, "but I'm gonna make sure it never _ever _happens again."

Morgan folded his arms, tilting his head to the side slightly as he fixed his eyes on the two agents on the bed, "what did he want?"

Reid wet his lips, "he said he wants me to come and visit him in a few days."

"And what did you say?" replied Morgan, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, one eyebrow raising slightly.

"I said I would..." the younger mans voice seemed hesitant.

"Oh, sweetie," Garcia reached out again to brush Reid's hair back out of his eyes.

"I just... heard his voice and my mind, it just... it just _jammed _and I couldn't think straight, Reid suddenly rolled onto his back and sat up, pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around them, seeming to go from scared to almost angry, "and I just, went along with whatever he said... I'm sorry."

"Spence, there's _nothing_ to be sorry for, you didn't do anything wrong," Garcia sat up next to him and rubbed his back, "now how 'bout we get out of here for a bit?"

"Yeah kid, Garcia packed enough stuff to feed an army," Morgan smiled slightly when Reid looked at him, then looked at the blonde, "didn't you sweetheart?"

Garcia smiled when Reid turned his head to look at her, "three armies actually."

Reid smiled, though it was practically no more then a twitch in the corner of his mouth.

"So lets go eat," Morgan finally said after a long pause, unfolding his arms and spreading them, "that's if Reid's capable of getting out of bed," he added jokingly.

"I am _fully_ capable of getting out of bed," stated Reid scowling at the older agent, half shoving, half kicking at the blankets to get them off and getting up as if just to prove that he could.

Morgan laughed slightly, "that's good kid, now put on some nicer clothes and we'll head out. C'mon Garcia."

Garcia and Morgan left the room, closing the door behind him so that Reid could get changed in private.

The young agent emerged almost ten minutes later, wearing his usual, slightly geeky, style of outfit that consisted of dress pants, dress shirt with a pull over vest, he had fixed his still damp hair and was currently fumbling to get his watch fastened to his wrist, half glaring at the silver accessory as he stopped and allowed Garcia to fasten for him, "thanks."

"No problem sweetie, you ready to go?" the blonde reached up to fuss absently with the young mans hair.

"Yeah."

Morgan reached down and picked up the basket by the couch, "then lets go."

The three left the apartment, Reid pausing to lock the door, before continuing down the hall and out into the cool evening air, the breeze that occasionally swept passed surprisingly warm.

It took them almost twenty minutes to walk to the park and Reid's eyes widened slightly at the sight of the torch lit area and the rest of the team waiting for them.

"What's everyone doing here?" asked Reid as they neared the group, Garcia holding onto his arm as she lead him across the grass.

"They're here for you, just like always," Garcia explained, "I called them when me and Derek were driving over, and they all thought it was a great idea. You know, since we _never _get together to eat anymore. I thought it'd be fun."

After a round of quick hugs and hello's everyone settled on the blankets Gideon and JJ had spread out and Hotch finished lighting the last of the torches, tossing the lighter back to Prentiss once he had made sure the wick had caught.

Garcia opened the basket and started to pass out napkins and forks, humming a happy little tune that Reid didn't recognize.

In no time flat the food was almost gone and Reid found himself actually smiling for the first time in months, this in turn seemed to perk up the moods of everyone else and by the time the sun had fully set, the months past events seemed to have been erased from everyone's minds, even Reids.

* * *

Months had passed since that night, and everything had seemed to only get better.

It was a Tuesday night that Reid found himself waking up with a jerk, at first unsure of what had awakened him.

It took him a moment to realize that he could hear the TV in the next room and he clumsily kicked the blankets off muttering, still groggy from sleep.

Yawning and stretching, the young agent shuffled out of his bedroom, glancing around the darkened living room before heading to the end table to grab the remote, '_guess I was more tired then I thought, didn't even bother to turn the TV off.'_

Reid's finger froze on the power button the moment his brain processed what was on the TV.

On screen the news anchor was reporting a special news alert, the story causing the hairs on the back of the young mans neck to stand up and his throat to constrict almost painfully as he sunk down onto the couch as his legs became suddenly boneless.

At 11:30pm, when Reid had been out having an amazing time at the club with the team after they had just solved their most recent case, a convict had escaped the near by penitentiary.

Reilly Peter's had escaped.

**~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~CM~**

**THE END!**

**I shall possibly be writing a sequel... :D or be evil and not**

**MUWHAHHAAHAHA! Hope everyone liked it :D as always REVIEW!**

**Or Reilly may get you while you're sleeping!**

**DUN DUN DUUUUUH! **


End file.
